Your Technique Needs to be More Precise
by Maka94
Summary: He was acting weirdly and it was about time Finn came out with the truth. Rated M to be safe


***Disclaimer***

I, in no way, own Glee. If I did I would have already paired Kurt and Finn.

***Disclaimer***

**Your Technique Needs to be More Precise**

Kurt re-adjusted his Michael Kors paisley shirt over his skinny jeans and stepped into the choir room. He sighed. There he was, sitting there in all his aloof, handsome glory; Finn Hudson. _Why must he be so dreamy 24/7?_ He was making it so much harder to resist. Kurt took his usual seat next to Mercedes who turned to him eagerly complaining about so and so, he just really didn't have the energy to engage in such flamboyant conversation with her right now, he was too busy drooling over the most unattainable guy in the entire school. It was then that Rachel pranced into the room with an all too frightening smile on her face. _Oh no, this can't be good._

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Rachel called impatiently, tapping her ballet flat and crossing her arms. The group turned to face her grudgingly.

"Mr Schue has just alerted me that he is unable to instruct us today so he has asked me, your honourable captain," the group rolled their eyes, "that I take today's Glee Club Session. So if you could all come up and grab your sheets of mus..." Rachel was cut off by the sudden chatter that filled the room.

"People, people, please fellow Glee clubbers, just come up and grab your music and we can start rehearsing," Rachel yelled over the noise. She gave up when she saw she didn't have a chance.

"Kurt....Kurt....KURT!"

Kurt shook his head to rid himself of the dirty images of Finn that were dancing across his mind. "What's up Mercedes?"

Mercedes shook her head and turned to talk to Artie. Kurt couldn't help it; those dreamy chocolate eyes of his were currently phased out and his face was slowly going red; too red. His legs were jumping at a mile a second and he was fidgeting like a five year old in a candy store that's just being told he can't touch anything. _I wonder what's got his knickers in a twist._ At just that moment brown met blue and the air stilled. Kurt could feel the goose bumps run up his arms.

Finn stood and he paled suddenly, sweat moistening his brow. He made his way over to Kurt and tucked his hands as far as he could into his pockets. His eyes shifted around the room nervously and he swayed in the one spot. When he was up close Kurt noticed the dark bags under his eyes and his red eyes.

"Finn, are you okay?" Kurt asked nervously, standing to get a better view of Finn's dishevelled appearance. Finn shifted from one leg to another.

"Umm, no; I'm not okay. Umm can I...like....talk to for a second....in you know....private," Finn stuttered tiredly. He didn't wait for Kurt to answer before he stalked outside quickly. Kurt followed, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed the awkward confrontation. Thankfully they were all too involved with their own personal matter to really care.

Kurt glanced around the seemingly empty hall when he noticed Finn sitting against the wall hunched in a tight ball. As he walked closer he could hear Finn's muffled sobs.

"Oh Finn, what happened?" Kurt slid down the wall next to him and began petting him on the back. Finn pulled his head out of his lap for a second to look at Kurt, his face reddened and dropped back down. Finn mumbled something unintelligible.

"Ah, what was that Finn?" Finn mumbled again. "Finn I can't hear you," Kurt said slowly.

"I slept with Santana," Finn screeched and he banged his head roughly against the wall behind him. Kurt's mind went into overdrive. _Not this again._

"Oh no, she's not pregnant too is she," Kurt gasped, shaking his head.

"What? Wait, no, no, she's not pregnant, I don't think I could handle that again. No it's just....ARRGGG!" Finn dropped his head again. _What the Lady Gaga's name could it be then?_

"It's ok Finn; I'm your friend, you can tell me anything," Kurt rubbed Finn on the back again.

"I...I didn't feel anything. Not a thing. I just kinda...sat there afterwards." Kurt nodded although his heart began to drop.

"Well I guess you could say that would be due to the...lack of feelings between the two of you...I mean you have never really been all that close," Kurt sniffed back a couple of tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't...I don't think that's...it...I don't think that's it," Finn mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean...see this is why I wanted to talk to you 'coz we've always been... well friends and I think...I think I might be...." Finn mumbled the last bit into his knee.

"Ugg Finn, you really need to realise that I can't hear you when y....."

Kurt was cut off.

Finn's lips crushed into Kurt's own with a hungry aggression. It was all that Kurt could ever want and more. Finn's tongue manoeuvred its way into Kurt's mouth and they were locked in an intense battle. Finn's hands rose to cradle Kurt's face. The kiss was ended as soon as it began and left the two boys gasping for oxygen.

"I think I might be gay," Finn finished with a small nervous smile, he eyes shifting around. Kurt stared at him, eyes wide.

"Well...uh...I guess that makes sense...a lot of sense actually. Well that's good to know but I think we should be heading into practise now." Finn's heart sank and his head drooped. Kurt stood began to walk away but not before turning back and smiling flirtatiously at Finn.

"Oh and by the way Finn, I expect your technique to be much more precise next time." He turned back and disappeared into the choir room once more. Finn stood there, smiling like an idiot.

"Oi what do you mean by more precise." Finn smirked to himself before he too disappeared into the choir room smiling.

***Authors Note***

Wow I can't believe that my first Fan-Fiction ever put up on is Glee. I never would have believed it a couple of months ago. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Constructive criticism is welcome and in fact, encouraged.


End file.
